Manzanas Rojas
by Elishabet17
Summary: Milo llega al Santuario con sus amadas manzanas, pero cuando quiere describirlas en una sola palabra, es incapaz. Entonces lleva soñando cada noche con una palabra hasta que sueña con alguien que le hace encontrar la palabra perfecta para sus manzanas. Pero... ¿Quién es ésa persona? ¿Y qué tienen en común?
1. Bienvenido

**MANZANAS ROJAS**

 _Disclaimer_ : _los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masami Kurumada, sólo los utilizo para mi propia historia._

 _ **ATENCIÓN**!: contenido yaoi, si no te gusta nada este género, no lo recomiendo leer._

 _Bueno, ahora que hice todo lo que tuve que hacer, diré (más bien, escribiré XD) que este es mi primer fic y lo haré sobre una pareja muy especial, como veréis a lo largo del fic. Espero que sea de agrado :3_

* * *

 **Bienvenido**

"Mmm"-pensó. Si tenía que describirlas en una sola palabra sería... sería... no la tenía. Se detuvo ante el primer templo, cargando su caja de Pandora y dos bolsas: una con sus pertenencias y la otra llena de manzanas rojas. Bueno, medio llena, porque se las fue comiendo por el camino. Trató de aguantarse las ganas al principio, pero poco antes de llegar al pueblo de Rodorio, sacó una y desde entonces las fue devorando lentamente. Hace un par de semanas que recibió una carta sobre su identidad. Se tomó su tiempo en ir, pero finalmente accedió, pues sentía que no tenía un puesto o utilidad en el mundo y consideró ésta su última oportunidad. A lo largo de su vida siempre tuvo problemas para relacionarse con los demás, por su agresividad y violencia, además de que muchos le consideraban un brujo, cuya razón era el pequeño cambio extraño que a veces experimentaba y del peligroso uso que tenía ese cambio.

Alzó la cabeza para contemplar el primer templo y pudo ver que salía un hombre de cabellos lilas claro, con una sonrisa y radiante de amabilidad, seguramente era el guardián de dicho templo. Tenía unos colores jade oscuro y portaba una armadura de oro que relucía. Desde luego que era una belleza simple, pero no se percató de ello, pues había otra figura que había salido junto al de cabellos lilas y que ahora iba pasillo arriba. No pudo distinguir muchos detalles ya que iba a contra luz, pero sí se percató de su ligero andar: elegante, tranquilo y suave, con un aire de seguridad y firmeza, además de su delgada figura, que en total hacía de él un hombre que a la vista parecía frágil como el cristal y el hielo. También se fijó en su larguísima melena, igual o más lisa que el primer guardián. Tuvo serios problemas para saber si era de un color rojizo o era el sol que estaba justo detrás. No le dio tiempo a pensar más pues el hombre se había acercado lo suficiente y le estaba recibiendo:

-¡Hola, buenas tardes! ¿Un bonito atardecer no? Deja que me presente: soy Mu, Mu de Aries, el caballero de la primera casa de los doce. Y al parecer tú debes de ser el futuro guardián de la octava casa, Escorpio, ¿verdad?- El aludido asintió con un leve cabeceo.- Me alegro mucho de conocerte, seguramente buscas al Patriarca. Puedes ir a buscarlo directamente por un camino secreto o atravesar todos los templos y conocer a los propietarios de éstos. Algunos no están, pero te recomendaría conocerlos antes de llegar al salón del Patriarca. Así te resultará más fácil la conversación que vas a tener con él.

Al principio iba a escoger el camino que evitaría a los demás, pero al recibir una tan cálida bienvenida no pudo rechazar su recomendación, así que decidió atravesar los templos. El carnero mostró una amplia sonrisa al ver que se dirigía al siguiente templo. Antes de que haya desaparecido se acordó de advertirle sobre lo raros que son algunos de sus compañeros.

Entonces, se adentró en el segundo templo...

* * *

Cúcuuuuuuuu! :), sé que este primer capítulo es muy corto, pero os prometo que los siguientes serán más largos, es mi primer fic, agradecería cualquier comentario constructivo y a todos los que lo hayan leído (si es que alguien se molesta en leer cuatro palabras de una novata). Puede que mientras esté en curso este fic, haga algún one-shot. Bueno, muchísimos besos, nos leemos!:D


	2. Géminis, Leo, Virgo

**Géminis, Leo y Virgo**

Avanzó tranquilamente las escaleras hacia Tauro, aunque con cautela, pues anteriormente el lemuriano le había advertido sobre el carácter de sus compañeros. Al llegar, se encontró con el templo vacío, así que continuó su marcha. Esta vez se fue con más calma, ya que nada le pareció raro en el segundo templo. Lo que no se esperaba, es que al llegar a Géminis se encontrara como desorientado, perdido en la nada. Fue en ese momento en el que se oyó una voz, aunque no se veía a nadie:

-¿Quién eres?- la voz se oyó lejana, hueca.

Al principio no supo si debía de responder a alguien que no estaba o que no veía, pero aun así lo hizo:

-Soy Milo, y aspiro a ser el guardián de Escorpio, estoy de camino para hablar con el Patriarca. Mu me hizo una recomendación de conocer a alguno de vosotros para facilitar la conversación que voy a tener. También me advirtió sobre vuestra forma de ser.- en ese momento el propietario de la voz se hizo presente.

-Encantado, yo soy Saga de Géminis y por lo visto mi compañero hizo su servicio de nuevo.-en ese momento, al verle, Milo casi se cae de la sorpresa- ¿Hay algún problema?

-Este...creo que me estoy confundiendo, pero, ¿no fuiste tú quien me salvó la vida de ese par de desgraciados?

-Oh, así que eras ese muchacho. Por eso me sonaba tu cara. Pues sí, fui yo. Mi hermano me había advertido de que estaban dando una buena paliza a un crío que intentaba proteger un viejo manzano. Lo que me sorprendió fue que tuvieses un cosmos, y uno muy potente. Fue entonces que se lo comenté a su santidad.

-Es increíble que ahora vayamos a trabajar juntos ¿verdad?-dijo con un tono esperanzado y alegre.

-Sí. Deberías seguir si quieres que trabajemos juntos.

-¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos!-y siguió su camino.

Después de salir con los ánimos levantados, se olvidó de la advertencia y continuó sin preocupaciones. Pero, al llegar al templo de Cáncer…:

- _Qué bien que haya gente como él por aquí, espero qu…_ -¡LA MADRE QUE ME CALZÓ! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡PUAJ! ¡HUELE QUE APESTA!-el bichito había entrado en la guarida de los muertos, o más bien, del santo que coleccionaba los rostros de las personas a las que había matado. Además, poseía un portal en su casa al Inframundo- ¡WHAAAAAAHH! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO OS VOY A SACAR DE AHÍ NI ME PIENSO MORIR!-dicho eso corrió hasta el siguiente templo como si le pidiesen que se encerrara en un ataúd de hielo.

El caso es, que nada más llegar, casi recibe un buen puñetazo por la espalda. Gracias a su increíble velocidad lo esquivó. Se dió la vuelta y vio a un hombre de pelo corto castaño, con ojos verdes esmeralda que le miraban desafiante, preparándose para otro ataque:

-¡¿Quién eres tú extraño y qué quieres?!-y de seguido se lanzó hacia el Escorpión, como un león furioso.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo!-dijo mientras se apartaba.

-¡Responde invasor de moradas! ¡PUÑO RELÁMPAGO!

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!

Y así, los dos se encontraron en una pelea de luces rojas y amarillas, movimientos felinos y velocidades escalofriantes, una persecución de un león intentando dar caza a su deseada presa. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, acabó peor q un colador, y con sólo 6 agujeros dejó de moverse, pero no porq estuviese agotado, sino porque había sido paralizado:

-Vamos a ver, primero deja que me presente. Me llamo Milo y aspiro ser el guardián de Escorpio.

-Si si, ya veo ya-dijo algo jadeante. Este gesto y todo el hombre en conjunto le parecía felino, más parecido a un gato que a un grandioso león.-yo soy Aioria, el caballero de Leo-entonces le ofreció su mano y él se la estrechó amistosamente. El minino le había caído bien.

Después de despedirse, siguió avanzando, preguntándose cuánto le quedaba para llegar, viéndose respondido por una voz:

-Has llegado a mitad de camino, aún te falta la otra mitad.

-Oh, gracias, soy Milo, y…

-Aspiras a ser el caballero de Escorpio, lo sé.

-Bien, iba hacia…

-Hacia el templo principal a hablar con el Patriarca, también lo sé.

-Vale…¿Y hay…

-¿Hay algo que no sepa? Pues claro que sí, todos desconocemos de cosas. Yo soy Shaka, el caballero de Virgo y guardián de la sexta casa. Visto lo visto, has tenido un primer encuentro con Leo algo violento, al contrario que Aries y el mayor de los gemelos, se te veía contento- dicho eso se ruborizó un poquito, pero había cosas que le había llamado la atención. El santo de Virgo era rubio, como él, pero con el pelo liso, tenía un punto rojo en la frente que deseaba mortalmente tocarlo para saber qué sucedería y, no tenía los ojos abiertos, así que se le hizo rara la conversación. Tal vez era ciego. Entonces, ¿cómo sabía todo eso?

-Lo sé mediante el cosmos. Yo he desarrollado el séptimo sentido y no puedo mirar directamente las cosas, sino las destruiría. Por eso me guío por el cosmos. Adelante, sigue tu camino.

-Eh...este, vale, hasta luego.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿Acaso se confundió con un manicomnio? Más valía que la casa de Libra fuese más, normal. Aunque por la experiencia que tenía al atravesar los primeros templos, albergaba poca esperanza. Una sombra rojiza desapareció a lo lejos. Una sombra que le resultaba familiar...

* * *

Holis! Puede que haya tardado un poco en subir este capítulo, es que tuve unos problemillas a la hora de subirlo, aún no sé dónde estaban las cosas, jejeje. Al final sigue siendo corto. Pero bueno, intentaré que sean cada vez más largos. Uaaah... q sueño. Bueno, ADIOOOS! CUIDAOS MUCHO!


	3. Sagitario, Acuario, Piscis

**Sagitario, Acuario, Piscis**

¿Quién será?

Había llegado al séptimo templo, encontrándolo vacío. Pero esta vez, al ir avanzando, tenía la extraña sensación, de que allí hubo una situación, un tanto sobrecalentada. A cada paso que daba se sentía más perturbado, que encima parecía sobre algunos del Santuario. Sinceramente, estaba empezando a tener algo de miedo, esto no le podía estar pasando, prefería ir de vagabundo por la vida a tener q convivir con estos locos.

Por fin, salió de Libra e iba hacia Escorpio, su futuro techo. Contempló la entrada, aquella majestuosa entrada. Se sentía como si volviese a casa, como si toda su vida hubiese vivido aquí y se haya ido de vacaciones, de las que ahora volvía, era acogedora.

Y con un poco de pena de tener que dejarlo continuó su camino, llegando a Sagitario. En seguida un joven hombre castaño, con un turbante rojo en la frente salió con una sonrisa pícara:

-¡Hey! No te había visto antes por aquí, ¿eres el nuevo?

-¿E-El nuevo?

-¡Sí! Me enteré de que alguien nuevo ocupará el templo de Escorpio, ¡mi vecino! Ya estaba harto de tanto té por parte de Shura, que por cierto ahora no está, gracias a los dioses. Ni que quisiera convertirme en una planta. De pequeño era más diver... Oye, eso que tienes ahí ¿son manzanas?

-Sí.- dijo apartando la bolsa, poniéndola detrás suyo en un ataque de egoísmo, y acto seguido, siguió su marcha.

Buff, esto iba a ser difícil-"más vale que el sueldo sea alto"-pensó. Entonces hizo una recapitulación de cada uno: "Veamos, Aries es un tipo amable, aunque creo que se pasa de amable. Tauro no está, Cáncer, tampoco, sin embargo, intuyo que va a ser bastante desagradable"- y recordó cómo era su hogar- "eewww, bueno a ver, Leo parece él típico chulo orgulloso, impulsivo e insoportable, pero es noble. Será divertido...jejeje. En fin, Virgo, ése hombre budista, era un poco rarito, no abría los ojos en ningún momento. Era calmado, hasta el punto de ponerme de los nervios, no le vendría mal dar una lección al leonino. Que diga...al minino, jajaja"-se quedó un rato imaginándose cómo serían las clases que impartiría en él sobre modales y ser una persona en vez de un animal- "aaahh, estaría muy bien. Al grano, Libra... no sé qué es peor, la casa de Cáncer o de las balanzas, creo que los dos son horribles. Menudo vecino tengo... más vale que no sea un pervertido, ostras, ni qué decir de Sagitario, aparenta ser adulto físicamente, pero anda que no veía sus intenciones de poner las manos en mis preciadas manzanas... ¡Brrrr! ¿qué demonios?"- Había llegado al templo de Acuario, el único que tenía una forma redonda y por algún motivo desconocido, la temperatura debía de ser de unos -17 grados centígrados.

-¡¿Hola!? ¡¿Hay alguien?!- al no obtener una respuesta, probó de nuevo- ¡¿HOOOLAAA?!

-No armes jaleo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Acuario.- en ese instante apareció un hombre de estatura mediana-alta, con un cabello laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo y liso de un tono rojo intenso, pero a la vez suave. Su piel era pálida, hasta puede que sea albino. El color de sus ojos eran similares al del pelo, pero más cristalinos y brillantes como el reflejo de los rayos del sol en un mar de sangre helada. Llevaba una capa recubierta de escarcha complementando su reluciente armadura.

-Ah, o sea que eres el guardián de este templo, ¿no?

-Si.

-¿Y tu nombre es...?

-Camus. - vale, ese personaje le estaba sacando de quicio con tantos monosílabos, encima tenía un fuerte acento francés, lo q faltaba, un niñito pijo ricachón.

-Aah, un nombre precioso, si no me equivoco, es francés ¿verdad?

-Adelante.

-¿Eh?

-Continúa tus sarcasmos.

-Ooh, que borde, no deberías de tratar así a tus compañeros.

-No lo eres.

-Pero pronto lo seré. Mira, te daré una pista: para comenzar, podrías colocar calefacciones en tu iglú si no quieres que tus invitados se conviertan en castañuelas de hielo.

-Primero, esto es un templo. Segundo, dentro de los iglúes hace bastante mas calor que el exterior. Y tercero, para que se congelen se necesita una temperatura por debajo de los 0 grados centígrados

-Vaya, por una vez que me dices más de tres palabras lo haces para darme una lección de profesor. ¿Y no hace aquí una temperatura por debajo de la que dijiste?

-Hay 3 grados centígrados.

-Bueno bueno lo q tú digas francesito.

-Fuera.

Y así es como terminó en la salida del templo: con el hombro derecho congelado.

-Vaya, qué desagradable, debí de escoger el otro camino- murmuró intentando derretir el hielo de su hombro.-¿Qué...es...esta...peste?

-No es ningua peste cariño, es el perfume que desprenden mis preciosas rosas- detrás de una columna salió al descubierto una mujer, que diga, un hombre peliazul, clarito, por debajo de los hombros con algún tirabuzón, una camisa blanca con un lazo negro por el cuello y unos pantalones algo acampanados, por encima de la cintura y la camisa. Su piel blanquecina estaba cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, ésa que usan las mujeres para que no se vean las imperfecciones, sus labios eran de un color lila rosado, con brillo. Aunque tenía un pequeño lunar por debajo del ojo izquierdo, pero al contario de lo que uno se espera, que es hacerlo menos bello, le hace ser más perfecto.

-Aaahm-dijo con un tono aburrido de haberse enterado- encantado- mentira- señorita...digo, este...¿cómo se llamaba?

-Afrodita de Piscis cielin, yo también estoy encantado de conocer al nuevo santo de Escorpio, otro signo de agua... DeathMask es un descerebrado y me viene fenomenal un amiguito emocional o más sentimental con el que pasar las tardes, Shura hace buena compañía, pero es un poco serio.

-Este...sí, ya me han contado algo sobre Capricornio, y quié-

-¡PECECITO SABROOOSAAA!

-Agg no, ya ha vuelto, se podría haber quedado un poco más en aquel pueblucho. Corre, ven, te llevaré hacia la salida si no quieres acabar oliendo a alcohol. Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte un poco más, iba a ayudarte con tu hombro y a arreglarte la apariencia para hablar con el Patriarca- dicho esto le dio un empujón delicado y fuerte hacia fuera- no te preocupes por mí, sé ingeniármelas solito.

Y así es como terminó su desfile por los 12 templos y se prepara para tener la charla con el gran Partriarca...

* * *

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA LO SIENTO! . Pero es q me encontraba en una época de exámenes en el instituto y pues no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, además de q estuve en crisis de inspiración...'-.- Sinceramente, no sabía cómo sería esta parte, pero sabía q no iba a ser como ha acabado siendo... espero q os guste (como en los regalitos). Quiero agradecer a **Scorpio G** por su comentario y su divertida (al menos para mí) idea sobre cómo se encaminaría la cosa , jamás me imaginé q leerías mi humilde fic; a **Elsa Lawliet** por su apoyo y entusiasmo (grache mile :')), y tienes razón, ya es un adulto joven. Ni siquiera yo sé la edad de Milo, pero más o menos tendrá 20 años; a **pequebalam** por su dulce comentario (bueno, eso depende en qué parte verdad? jajaja) y respecto a tu duda, es algo raro. Todos son del anime, exceptuando a Milo y a Camus, que son del manga. Espero q haya resuelto el problemilla; a **luisamargot** por su comentario, y la verdad, aunque no lo parezca, no le han hecho mucha gracia las escaleras, tienes razón; a **c** **osmofulanito** por su curiosidad, lo mismo q a **Esmeralda de and** **romeda**. Sois unos dioseeess ! Vale, sigo sin librarme del castigo de la tardanza... En fin, mejor me despido antes de q me despedacen en cachitos... jejeje, bueno... este... CHAOOO!


	4. El Patriarca

**El Patriarca**

No podía ser verdad que una charla durase hasta las 11 de la noche... El Patriarca era amable, majo, su rostro, a pesar de parecer de mediana edad y estar sereno, había signos que delataban lo contrario, un longevo y cansado anciano se escondía detrás de aquella máscara de juventud. Todo iba bien, hasta que llegó a la historia de Athena, la diosa a la que tenía que proteger y a la cantidad inimaginable de normas. Le contó la vida de Athena desde tiempos inmemorables hasta la actualidad, para después contarle la razón por la que había que protegerla. Entonces llegaron a las normas, ésas infinitas normas que parecieron ser escritas por todos los hombres del planeta, en épocas diferentes. Sin llegar ni a la mitad se le cayó la cabeza rendido en la mesa, siendo despierto al momento por su santidad, reprendiéndole y de paso contarle las reglas sobre el sueño etc. y continuar su lista. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar más despierto, manteniendo aquella expresión de tipo confiable, buena persona y dispuesta. Porque de dispuesto estaba poco al presenciar todo aquel personal en el Santuario, ¿no se habrá equivocado? ¿Era el Santuario o el manicomnio?

-¡HEY!

-Eh...!? -dio un respingo al escuchar el golpe seco de la mano de su jefe contra la mesa.

-¿En qué pensabas muchacho? ¿En la novia? ¿En comer? Déjame adivinar... En que esto parece un manicomnio. -dijo con un tono sarcástico. Síii... le gustó..., él mismo era el rey del sarcasmo, le caía bien... -sé que son un poquito raritos, cada uno es como es, y tú también serás uno de ellos. -el primer día y ya le estaba dando una lección, eso ya no le gustaba tanto.

Al fin, después de horas y horas, se acabó, ¡Se acabó! Gracias...a Athena. Sí, de ahora en adelante si agradecía algo sobre una cosa que hubiese deseado o algo parecido tenía que agradecérselo a Athena. Tendría que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas a partir de mañana...

Se dirigió a su templo, Piscis parecía que dormía, "seguramente su sueño de belleza, jajaja". Descendió escaleras abajo, aguantando la respiración para no oler aquellas pestilentas rosas. Cuando llegó a Acuario dudó en si cruzarlo "ya estará durmiendo a estas horas como todos los niños mimados" pensó, así que siguió avanzando. Sacó una de sus manzanas cuando se percató de que había una tenue luz al final del pasillo. Continuó su marcha y pudo ver que la luz procedía de una vela en una mesita diminuta, con un sillón donde descansaba el caballero de Acuario con un libro en sus manos. Se acercó con cuidado al lugar donde encontraba el onceavo guardián:

-Buenas noches, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Leer. -respondió sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Vaaaaale -giró un poco sobre sus talones- y ¿por qué aquí y a estas horas?

-Vigilo la entrada. -dijo concentrado en las líneas.

-O sea, que te toca el nocturno.

-Sí.

Suspira, quería llevarse bien con todos para no sufrir cosas raras de aquellos caballeros del que ahora formaba parte, y Acuario se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil...

-Dime, ¿qué lees?

-Mira la tapa. -seguía sin quitarle el ojo encima.

-Ah... es francés supongo. -estaba ahí de pie y ya no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó toooodavía leyendo.

¿Que qué quería? Pues no le iba a contar lo que pensaba, reconciliarse con él para llevarse bien no vaya a ser... "¡ESO ES!" le costará un poco decirlo por su orgullo...

-Verás... Quería...mmm...esto... que nos volviésemos a conocer desde cero. -dijo por fin.

El onceavo custodio levantó la vista clavando su mirada en los ojos azulinos de aquel hombre, se quedó mirando 2 segundos que parecieron eternos, el tiempo se paró... pero:

-¿Perdón?

-Quería decir... que... bueno... "Joder qué difícil"

-¿Que...? -seguía esperando por una respuesta.

¡A la mierda el orgullo!

-Quería -tragó saliva- disculparme por mi actitud de antes, fui un imprudente -sonríe tendiéndole la mano- Soy Milo, nuevo caballero de Escorpio.

-...-le mira raro y suspira- Acuario -dijo aceptando el saludo.

"¡Sí!" Objetivo conseguido.

Después de esto, se despidió, pasó por los templos de Capricornio y Sagitario sin problemas, cruzó corriendo el templo de Libra y por fin, estaba en su nueva casa. Husmeó un poco por todo el lugar, dejó las manzanas en la alacena de la cocina, pero no antes llevándose una a la boca, fue a su habitación y se dejó caer encima de la cama tal y como un saco de patatas. Se enroscó con las sábanas, "menudo día me espera mañana..." y Morfeo se encargó de él.

* * *

Lo siento mucho si tardé " pero esq tenía mucha pereza, y lo fui dejando poquito a poco y bueno, he visto q hay gente a la q le interesa la historia, así q intentaré estar más en ello por ésas personas gracias **pequebalam , Esmeralda de ****Andrómeda248, Sleep-pair** , me alegro mucho de q os guste, perdonadme ":), Un saludo!


	5. La primera noche

**La primera noche**

Era un nuevo día, tenía un nuevo trabajo, una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo... Amaneció temprano. Se levantó, se desperezó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fresca. Inumerables gotas caían sobre su rostro, cabello, deslizándose por su desnudo cuerpo. Después del aseo, bajó a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Por supuesto, no faltaba su manzana roja. Una vez acabado lo que sería su rutina, salió a correr un poco, una misión le esperaba.

El Patriarca le había dicho que haría una primera prueba para calificar sus dotes, tanto físicos como psicológicos. Quería estar bien preparado para lo que sea que tuviese que hacer, seguramente nada bueno.

Después, llegó al campo de batalla-entrenamiento a la hora. Se hizo una coleta baja, algunos mechones se escapaban de la goma y caían por sus laterales. Al ver que no había nadie aún, se sentó en una columna derrumbada que estaba en el suelo. Había más de ellas en los alrededores del lugar. De repente, aparecieron un montón de espadas a su alrededor. Un hombre joven de pelo negro corto surgió en el centro dirigiéndose a él, supuso que las espadas debían de ser controladas por aquel personaje. El combate había empezado. Se levantó y se puso en guardia, hizo arder algo de su cosmos, lo suficiente para demostrar que su poder era un poco mayor que el suyo. Con ágiles y rápidos movimientos esquivó sin dificultad alguna cada una de las espadas que iban hacia él. "Mi turno" sonrió con una sonrisa pícara y torcida. Corrió hacia él velozmente, pero antes de hacer nada, escuchó: - ¡Muro de cristal!- El joven de cabellos lilas apareció enfrente suyo, como no podía frenar, reaccionó y saltó por encima, lanzándoles a cada uno 3 agujas que les atravesaron. Sintió una nueva presencia, y vió por el rabillo del ojo, miles de rayos dorados que se disparaban en todas las direcciones. En medio del vuelo tuvo que esquivarlas todas, cosa que logró, pero con complicaciones. Al llegar al suelo con una voltereta aérea apoyándose con una mano para frenar el avance, se irguió y tenía al caballero de Leo delante.

\- Menuda sorpresilla, nos han traído a un lindo minino para jugar. Está bien, si quieres jugar, jugaremos- y volvió a sonreír torcido. Se dispuso a atacar a los tres de nuevo, Aries y el otro individuo se habían levantado poco después de sufrir las agujas, cuando entraron en el campo casi todos los demás, con la intención de atacarle a la vez. -¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Sois...! -Contó rápidamente con una mirada cúantos éran "2,4,...10" "¿Diez?" sin más tiempo para que pensara fueron a por él a la vez con las mejores técnicas de cada uno. Se escabulló por debajo del círculo en el que estaba y con una mirada intensa susurró: - Restricción.- Todos los combatientes habían quedado completamente paralizados, exceptuando a Shaka, que aún podía moverse mínimamente, siendo víctimas de una enorme presión, Milo había subido más el cosmos. Justo en ese momento, se plantaron delante de sus narices Géminis y detrás de ellos, Acuario.

Se quedó un poco embobado viendo a los gemelos. En ésa ocasión Acuario aprovechó para asestarle un golpe frío. Los demás quedaron libres de la parálisis y se levantaron como pudieron. Abrió los ojos al ver tal cantidad de contrincantes. Entonces fue cuando fijó los pies en el suelo y hubo una explosión de cosmos al máximo de Milo, ante tal magnitud de energía algunos cayeron, los más debilitados hasta el momento, sólo quedaron en pie un hombre rebusto y unicejo, los gemelos, Virgo, un asiático castaño, Sagitario y Acuario. Corrió a la velocidad de la luz alrededor de Shaka, dando vueltas para después asestarle unas cuantas agujas. Virgo cayó sin poder defenderse al haberle mareado. Aioros iba a dispararle una flecha y el unicejo embestía hacia él como un toro. Aprovechando la situación corrió hacia Sagitario, y éste al ver que estaba cerca le disparó, entonces Milo saltó y la flecha dio contra el otro, mientras que se choca con el arquero. Con una sonrisa victoriosa miró a los que quedaban: 4. El asiático iba a emplear armas, las únicas que se podían utilizar, así que ése era su vecino Libra...

-¡Explosión de galaxias! -gritaron los gemelos mientras efectuaban el ataque. Atrapado en un triángulo, decidió utilizar sus agujas como defensa contra la armas y ataques precisos contra Géminis. Y así fue, cada arma que Libra se disponía a usar lo agujereaba y en el tiempo que sacaba otra, aprovechaba para atacar a los gemelos que se mostraban indefensos ya que iban a atacar. Le costó un poco lanzarles las agujas por ser quienes son, aunque aun así lo hizo. Justo cuando iba a acabar definitivamente con ellos una ráfaga helada cubrió su cuerpo, congelándole. Qué poco le gustaba el frío...

\- En el momento preciso ¿Eh Camusín?- bromeó alegre el gemelo menor.

\- Bien hecho Camus- felicitó Saga seriamente.

-Ay que ver cuando uno es joven lo que llega a hacer... -comentó Libra, pues mantenía un aspecto muuy anciano, cosa que sorprendió antes a Milo.

"Maldita seas Acuario, me chafaste todo, debí de suponérmelo... siempre aguafiestas. Jope que frío hace..."

*Clap, clap, clap* Unos aplausos se escucharon procedentes del Patriarca que apareció de entre las sombras.

\- Hace décadas que no veo un combate tan asombroso, debo de admitir que el nuevo Escorpio está bien formado, aunque también sus bajos. Camus, puedes soltarlo ya del hielo.

\- ¿Es necesario? -preguntó manteniendo su rostro frío, pero con un tono de respeto.

\- ¿Camus? -se sorprendió el Patriarca al ver que no había acatado la orden a la primera, puesto que era uno de los más fieles y obedientes. Se lo esperaba de Cáncer, ¿pero de él?

\- Sí.- bajó la cabeza Camus aceptando la orden. Hecho esto liberó a Escorpio.

-Uffff, qué frío por Athena- dijo Milo tiritando.

-Milo, viendo este combate eres oficialmente el nuevo caballero de Escorpio, enhorabuena y bienvenido a la orden.- y se marchó.

\- ¡Hey menuda pelea amigo! Ah, y si me vuelves a llamar así atente a las consecuencias. ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Aioria alegre.

\- Un buen combate, soy Shura de Capricornio, un placer. Si te apetece después tomar un té estoy listo para recibir visitas. - se presentó y marchó el joven de pelo negro corto.

\- ¡Bueno bueno! Menudo hombre que tenemos aquí, ¡Bienvenido seas! -el unicejo le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda- Aquí Aldebarán de Tauro, ¡si necesitas algo estaré en mi templo! -agitó la mano al irse.

\- Bienvenido Milo, sabía que lo lograrías -le dedicó una sonrisa Mu antes de marchar también.

\- Jajajajaja, con que Escorpio ¿eh? Algún día nos iremos de fiesta por ahí por el pueblo, te puedo presentar unas buenas mozas -un hombre descuidado se le había acercado con un ligero aliento a tabaco y alcohol.

\- Ignóralo Milo, es Death Mask, del que te hablé. ¡Enhorabuena cari! -y se llevó arrastras a Cáncer. Aún se podía escuchar a lo lejos a los dos discutir.

\- Bienvenido a la orden Milo de Escorpio, como dijo una vez un sabio: el que sigue sus instintos llega a su destino. -comentó Shaka para después alejarse también.

\- ¡Muchacho! ¿Ésos músculos son de Hércules? ¡Qué agilidad! Yo como ya estoy mayor... Soy Dohko de Libra, ¡enhorabuena! -Libra... su vecino... donde en su casa sucedieron cosas perturbadoras... "¡¿Acaso era pedófilo?!" Gracias a Athena ya se marchó.

\- ¡Hola hola! Te acuerdas de mí ¿no? Aioros. Verás, en realidad te dejé ganarme para que no quedaras mal... no hace falta que me lo agradezcas, pero si insistes me gustaría probar una de tus manzanas.- "¿What?" aquel chico flipaba ¿no? le dedicó una mirada totalmente negativa, así que el otro se encogió de hombros y se fue a su templo.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! -dijeron al unísono los gemelos.- Quién lo iba a decir, tienes un gran potencial, la próxima no hace falta que te salvemos, te las sabrás arreglar sólo como un hombre fuerte que eres. -dijo el mayor y Milo sonrió tontamente.- ¿Así que tú eres Milo? ¡Qué mono! Con lo pequeño que eras antes - bromeó el menor, aunque el escorpión haya enrojecido. -¡Nos vemos!- dijeron los dos.

-...

\- ¿No me vas a decir nada Acuario?

\- Buen combate.

\- Gracias...

\- Enhorabuena.- Y se fue. No es ni será fácil llevarse con él...

Después de una mañana tan ajetreada tuvo el día libre y aburrida, se acordó de Capricornio y pensó que no le vendría mal una conversación con alguien, así que fue para allá. Al llegar se encontró con DM y Afrodita de visitantes.

\- ¡Pero serás tonto Maski! -se escuchó a Afro mientras DM reía.

\- Eh... hola. -dijo con una mueca de rareza.

\- ¡Oh Milo bonito ven! Siéntate aquí entre nosotros.- dijo señalando un asiento entre Shura y él.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA MIRA QUÉ CARA PUSO CON TU NIÑADEZ!- se partía DM.

\- Death, basta. ¿Qué te trae por aquí Milo? ¿Quieres algo de té? Tengo una colección entera.- ofreció Shura.

\- Mm, vale gracias, uno normal porfa, sólo quería algo de compañía, me aburría en mi templo...

\- Haces bien querido, por nuestra parte es costumbre venir a ver a Shura.

\- Vale, ponte cómodo mientras yo preparo el té.

\- Ugh, té té té y más té, ¿no tiene otra cosa en casa?

\- ¡Maski! No le hagas caso Milo, es verdad que nos sulfura con té, pero está buenísimo, no probarás el mejor té en ninguna otra parte, te lo aseguro cari.

\- Jaja, vale, será un placer probar del mejor.

\- Del mejor...- comentó sarcásticamente DM. Se levantó y se excusó para irse, lo que le siguió Afro.

\- Aquí tienes, un té simple pero fresco. ¿Dónde están ésos dos?

\- Se fueron, DM dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y Afro le siguió.

\- Pues ellos se lo pierden. Pruébalo y dime qué te parece.- dijo ansioso y paciente a la vez.

Tomó un sorbo, miró al dueño y después al té: " **fresc** **o** " como la persona que lo hizo, como sus manzanas... Entonces se despertó, estaba desparramado en la cama, se había dormido de estar tan aburrido, ya era de noche, sin saber qué hacer bajó a la cocina a por una manzana, fresca... Se la zampó en cuestión de segundos y volvió a la cama, pero no logró dormirse...

* * *

Lamento de nuevo la tardanza, después de meses continúo el fic... ':) no podía dejarlo abandonado, pero esq con los exámenes finales no me la juego. Una pequeña aclaración, en el capítulo anterior, me confundí y me pasé al templo de Libra, y sobraba. Espero que me perdonéis si seguís leyendo el fic, un abrazo fuerteee! Ah por cierto xD, suelo tener fallitos, así q generalmente edito los capítulos después de seguirlos, así q recomiendo q lo volváis a leer por si surgen cambios xD


	6. La segunda noche

**La segunda noche**

Después de pasar una noche en vela por haberse quedado dormido el día anterior cuando no era debido, salió de su madriguera a dar un paseo, aún no había salido el Sol, le faltaba poco. De camino, presenció mediante el cosmos que Shaka ya estaba despierto, pero no notaba ningún movimiento. Se acercó al sexto templo, pidiendo permiso para entrar, al cual dejó. El interior del templo estaba decorado de un ambiente budista, cálido, la mayoría del mobiliario era de un color dorado, y sino un marrón oscuro. En el aire se podía percibir el olor a madera e incienso. Shaka se encontraba en medio del salón, donde había una mesa con té y cojines a los lados, meditando. Milo se acercó preguntándose a qué hora se levantaba aquel hombre como para tener todo preparado para recibir visitas.

\- Buenos días Milo, me alegra que seas un madrugador que se levanta con el Sol. Así mantendrás una vida sana y llena de alegría. -saludó sereno.

\- Buenos días, eh... -no pudo terminar la frase porque el rubio de cabellos lisos le interrumpió.

\- ¿Que a qué hora me levanto? Pues muy pronto, pero no tanto como crees, es cuestión de minutos para colocar las cosas.

\- Ah...

\- ¿Te apetece un té? -preguntó Virgo.

Pensaba que el único que servía té era Shura, pero visto lo visto no.

\- No gracias, voy a darme una vuelta para aprovechar la frescura de la mañana.

\- Como quieras, sabia decisión.

Y sin ninguna demora salió del sexto templo. Estaba amaneciendo, así que se sentó en las escaleras, viendo al Sol salir. Una vez aburrido de contemplar se fue a su templo a darse una pequeña ducha para refrescarse, ya que se encontraba cansado por no dormir. Al salir dio vueeeltas y vueeeltas por su morada, allí no había nada que hacer... Fue hasta la cocina y cogió una manzana para darle un buen mordisco. Una vez que terminó, se quedó mirando a las semillas del fruto. Como no tenía nada que hacer, salió a un pequeño jardín secreto que había, hizo un pequeño hoyo en la tierra, puso las semillas dentro y finalmente lo tapó. "Como no tenga un manzano me voy a quedar sin comer, ¿Es que aquí no saben que la fruta es esencial para la salud?" Se levantó y marchó a donde el Patriarca para hacerle unas preguntas.

No le fue difícil atravesar los templos de Sagitario y Capricornio, pero Acuario...

\- ¿Otra vez tú? -estaba sentado en su sillón con un libro diferente al anterior.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo cruzar el templo de un compañero para hablar con el Patriarca?

\- Si lo deseas... -respondió con un tono borde.

"¡VENGA YA! ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?"

\- Oh no no, disculpe mi señor, sólo quería interrumpir su interminable lectura para que me prestara atención porque usted me cae de maravilla sí sí -contestó sarcástico cruzando el lugar antes de que pudiera responder.

\- Milo... -cerró el libro con las dos manos y se metió en el interior de su templo.

Piscis no se hallaba en su templo porque estaba en el de Shura pasando el día. Llegó a los aposentos del Patriarca con la intención de preguntar cientos de cosas. Pero para su desgracia, no estaba y ahora tenía que volver a pasar por Acuario con las manos vacías. En el camino se imaginó todo tipo de excusas que contarle y al parecer, no le sirvieron de nada porque...

\- Vete. -allí se hallaba Camus con una escoba, dispuesto a echar al escorpión como sea.

\- Wowow tranquilo, ya me voy ya.

\- No quiero verte en mi templo a no ser que tengas una muy buena razón, hasta luego.

En fin, el día no estaba llendo muy bien... hasta que tuvo una buena idea. Feliz, corrió al hogar de los gemelos con una sonrisa y unas manzanas que cogió al pasar por su templo.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Oh, mira a quién tenemos aquí, es nuestro pequeño Milo -contestó Saga amable. Del interior apareció Kanon con una lata de cerveza.

\- ¡Milo! ¿Te apetece un poco? -sonrió pícaro.

\- Ah, este, vale -respondió sin pensar- he traído manzanas, ¿queréis? -ofreció contento.

\- ¡Pero Milo! ¿Cómo que vas a tomar alcohol? Ni hablar, Kanon, no traigas nada -reprendió Saga severo.

\- P-perdón, no pensé en la respuesta y bueno...

\- No te preocupes Milo no pasa nada, y gracias por las manzanas, puedes dejarlas ahí en ésa bandeja -señaló con la mirada. Kanon observaba y se encogió de hombros.

\- Si no quieres tú te lo pierdes -y se sentó en el sofá opuesto al de su hermano bebiendo de su lata.

\- Kanon por Athena, Milo es muy joven, no digas ésas cosas -reprendió otra vez con voz pesada.

\- Pero si ya es mayor de edad, que haga lo que quiera -se quejó el gemelo menor.

\- Aun así es joven Kanon entiéndelo de una vez -Saga estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Pues más claro no lo puedo tener, Milo tiene la edad para hacer determinadas cosas que tú le prohíbes por tu egocentrismo -se echó para atrás de mala manera.

\- Soy mayor que tú, sé qué os conviene y qué no, y no soy egocentrista. -frunció el ceño cansado.

\- No que va, no me abandonaste en Cabo Sunión durante años por ti ni nada. -respondió desesperado.

\- Kanon basta. -se levantó de su asiento el cual su hermano hizo lo mismo, sus miradas desprendían ira clavadas en los ojos del otro.

\- Esto... chicos... no pasa nada en serio... -dijo nervioso Milo.

\- Saga, siempre tengo que hacer lo que tú dices, y lo hago sólo por ser un buen hermano, pero te has superado, Milo es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

\- Da igual... además, no me apetecía...

\- Ya valió Kanon, acabemos esta absurda discusión.

\- Es verdad, dejadlo...

\- No Milo, fui la sombra de Saga al nacer y no me da la gana de seguir así, por ser su hermano gemelo no tengo por qué ser el peor.

\- Pero...

\- Esta vez te has pasado de la raya, jamás dije que fueses mi sombra.

Y la cosa parecía que podía durar mucho mucho más, así que, abatido, el escorpión se retiró en silencio. Ya era de noche, se había pasado toda la tarde en Géminis, donde no fue muy bien el asunto... "Por fin en casa" suspiró y se quitó la ropa quedándose sólo con los bóxers que llevaba. Pronto volvió al mundo de los sueños...

 _Estaba en una especie de iglesia budista, a los lados del pasillo había monjes que mantenían los ojos cerrados, eran calvos y tenían las manos rezando con un collar de bolas de madera. Seguí adelante y vi unas escaleras, unas inmensas escaleras que ascendían a un lugar que desconocía. Miré atrás y los monjes estaban en una fila, perpendicular al pasillo que me impedían retroceder si quisiera. Subí los escalones y me encontré en una sala redonda, con tres puertas al fondo, cada una tenía una placa con una palabra escrita: Instinto, Razón, Corazón. Aquello era absurdo, pero no podía volver, los monjes estaban bloqueando la salida hacia las escaleras. Suspiré, y observé cada una de ellas. Decidí atravesar la última puerta, giré el pomo y_ _delante de mis narices había ootras escaleras... Suspiré de nuevo y subí ése infierno. Al llegar arriba pasé a otra sala cuadrada, con otras tres puertas que ponían: Poder, Amor, Dinero. En fin, será algún juego raro que cada caballero tendrá que hacer...supongo. Avancé por la puerta del amor y... ¡Tachán! ¡Más escaleras! Estuve a punto de soltar todo tipo de insultos y palabrotas cuando vi que arriba había algo, o alguien que brillaba mucho, de un color dorado. Guiado por la curiosidad, ascendí todos los escalones sin refunfuñar. Cuando llegué no podía creer lo que estaba viendo mis ojos, ¡era Shaka! ¡Sentado sobre una enoorme flor de loto! ¡Como si fuera el jefe de los monjes!_

 _-Bienvenido Milo._

 _-Shaka... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?_

 _-Soy el encargado de esta iglesia budista y has completado un test interior._

 _-¿Un test interior?_

 _-Sí. Tu subconsciente ha escogido el camino de los sentimientos._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de cursilería es esa?_

 _-No lo es, lo sabrás con el paso del tiempo, con calma..._

 _-¿Calma? ¡Espera...!_

Pero todo se había desvanecido y un rayo de luz entró en la habitación posándose sobre los ojos de Milo...

- **Calma** , ¿Son mis manzanas unos calmantes? Bueno, un poco sí, me relajan, pero... no me convencen mucho.

El Sol resplandecía obligándole a levantarse y no dormir ni 5 minutos más, a ver qué otros dramas o aventuras le espera...

* * *

Vaya vaya, al parecer este capítulo me ha salido mejor de lo que me esperaba (a lo mejor para vosotros es basura pura y dura pero mi opinión fue ésa, ya que no sabía qué hacer con Virgo). Estos capítulos son bastante de relleno y creo que se nota. La verdad es que lo interesante está en el final, menudo drama voy a montar xD. En fin, aquí os dejo otro capítulo.

PD: Como no sé a quién elegir al siguiente caballero, me ayudáis vosotros poniendo en los comentarios a quién preferís: Tauro o Libra. Thank you very much :3!


End file.
